What Really Happened In That Cabin
by Annimayphreak
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in that cabin in RE6 between Sherry and Jake? Well, here is you answer. JXS Lemon.


Author's Note: I'm well aware that I should be working on the 3rd Redfield Chronicles, but I just couldn't resisted after playing RE6 so much. I almost have the Platinum for it! Yay. Only 3 more trophies as I will have it! :)

This fan fiction takes place during the events of RE6, during Jake's and Sherry's Campaign. If you have not played RE6 or reached Jake's and Sherry's campaign this may contain some spoilers.

In any event, I'm pretty sure I thought extremely dirty when I played Resident Evil 6 during Jake's and Sherry's Campaign. I thought that campaign has a hinted love connection and in that cabin part! It looked so romantic in that cabin part. So, I decided to make a romantic lemon and 'what if' fan fiction. Now the disclaimer. Capcom owns all it's Resident Evil characters. I am just a obsessed fan writing a fan fiction. Enjoy! R&R.

* * *

**What Really Happened In That Cabin**

Sherry and Jake had just caught their breath. After Jake had finally closed the door behind her, the cold air had seemed to lock out. Quickly reaching into his pocket, Jake pulled out his lighter looked around the room, found a fireplace and walked over to it. He bent to touch his light to the piece of wood that was there. Sherry watched him as he moved looking around to see what else is around after closing his lighter and followed the small cabin's walls. Sherry began to speak.

"I'll go get help. It can't be that further then the rendezv-" As she said this she had opened the door, a gush of wind and bits of snow flustered into the room. Reactively, Jake and slammed it shut from behind her. Sherry looked over her shoulder to see Jake's arm extended a few inches above her pressing his hand against the door while, his other hand was on her back.

"Wa-wait No!" He proclaimed, as he had shut the door, hurting Sherry's small ears for a tiny second. He gathered himself again. "We can't go out there. Storm's to big."

She sighed and looked down to her feet.

Jake finally moved away from Sherry and sat across from the fireplace on a table.

Sherry walked in circles, nervously. It had started to get to Jake. So he had begun to play with his lighter.

He flicked it on then off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

"Jake could up please stop." Sherry muttered.

He sighed, moving away from Sherry, once again, and sat closer to the fireplace for warmth. The cabin could only allow so much space. Sherry had stopped walking in circles and sat on the table across from Jake.

Sherry sighed. Then looked up and observed the face of Jake Muller. His hair was shaven down that made him look bald. But, he was not. Jake had looked a lot like Albert Wesker. Mostly in his attitude and expression, but some features stood out. For example, the shape of his face, his cheekbones and lips. The only difference seemed to be his hair and that scar on his face.

I wonder how he got that scar. Sherry thought. Then she began to wonder what it would be like to run her fingers across that scar.

Jake noticed her stare. He began to stare at her, as if he was trying to send her a message to stop staring at him.

It made her jump. "Sorry." She said, receiving the message from his body language.

Jake stared for a second blankly towards her then suddenly got up to sit next to her.

She thought he was going to sit down next to her but Jake had proceed to look out the window. Jake began to shutter as he watched the heavy snowfall. He looked back at Sherry as she stretched her arm. She took off her jacket feeling warm from the fire and scratched an itch on her arm. Jake couldn't help but notice how Sherry had looked.

Sherry had appeared much more smaller without that jacket on. Jake noticed her shirt hugged everyone of Sherry's delicious curves. He half-jumped and turned away, avoiding to get a boner.

After calming and keeping his hormones in check, Jake took off his own jacket, rolled it up on the floor close to the fire and laid down using his jacket as a pillow.

"Wake me when the storm stops, super girl."

Sherry shook her head in disgust. "Excuse me? The storm will be over soon. Don't get too comfortable."

Jake snorted, looking out the window. It sure is going to stop soon.

The snowfall appeared ten times worse then before. It was as if satin was sitting on a cloud blasting vicious and victorious blankets of snow piles.

The fire burnt for hours. Sherry stood awake for a while, watching the fire until she had fallen asleep. Jake had fallen asleep too. Soon, the sounds of a fire were only left to hear. It had left a comfortable and soothing sound.

Until.

Sherry had begun to shout and scream, bringing Jake to an alarmed state. He awoke at the first shout but turned over and assumed she was just talking in her sleep. Until, she screamed. He woke up, confused but searched the room for any enemies. There was none.

Jake grabbed Sherry by both shoulders and shook her awake. He noticed her screams had brought her to tears. She cried after waking up. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. She hugged him without even realizing it. Jake held her, completely lost in the gesture and her own actions. All he knew was he did not want to take advantage of her. Until she looked up towards him still crying. He looked down at her. She looked lost and desperate for comfort.

All he noticed now was her lips on his own. Sherry's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. He began to embrace her tightly while Sherry clung to Jake pulling him much closer than before.

Jake was taken back by Sherry's actions. He was almost nervous from the strange regenerating woman, he pondered what other strange things can she do? That thought was put away as his lips magically accepted Sherry wet pink tongue. Their kisses were slow and gentle. They looked for comfort and control. Their kisses went on for a while as they were completely lost in each others actions.

As their lips parted for air Sherry and Jake both looked into each other's eyes. They looked like passionate virgin teenagers. Sherry slowly went downward for Jake's shirt. He let her take control out of fear of her coming to her senses and rejecting him.

Sherry did not worry and quick stripped Jake of his shirt. Jake began to help Sherry out of her clothes as well. He kissed her and laid her on her back. He began to kiss her check then her neck.

Sherry arched her back at his kisses, as he quickly pulled up her shirt revealing her nude colored bra. He kissed the center of her crevice between her C cups. She mewed at Jake's touch. He proceeded by using his left hand to make her left nipple as hard as a diamond. He began to show the right one just as much pleasure with his mouth. Sherry whimpered in pleasure as Jake ran his tongue against one of Sherry's sweet spots. As he suckled and licked her he switch to her other nipple to guarantee her satisfaction.

"Ooh." Sherry moaned.

He looked up at her as he began to kiss downward toward her belly button. He kissed her to the seam of her dark pants as if he asked for her permission to get down there.

Sherry helped Jake but Jake understood once she tried to undo her zipper. Jake had taken off her pants and underwear in one swift movement. Before Jake could have a look at Sherry's most private area, Sherry had began to take off his pants. As she exposed Jake's most sensitive area, Sherry was greeted by Jake's large erection. He looked down at himself proudly. Sherry had wrapped her smaller soft hands around him and began to jerk him off a bit. To Jake's own surprise, he had stopped her and said, "I would rather please you."

He rubbed himself against Sherry's warm spot. Before he decided he was going to insert himself, he wet his own fingers with his salvia and stuck his fingers inside her wet folds.

Sherry's moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped her cherry flavored lips. He began to ponder if those lips tasted like cherry what did these? Jake had never gave oral sex to any woman. In fear of an STD and also he would imagine he would give his future wife the pleasure, instead of some whore on the street. But, Sherry was no whore, she was American and here he was.

He licked Sherry's dripping wet vagina. He was a little nervous for giving her the pleasure but judging by her moans and cries of pleasure, he was doing a great job. Jake began to finger Sherry harder and lock her more violently causing her to climax soon. He built up her climax victoriously, until Sherry began to cry out.

"I'm going to cum!" She warned.

Jake smirked playfully and withdrew his finger and mouth from her delicious folds. He then prepared himself to enter Sherry, rebuilding her climax. As he entered, his cock twitched inside her by Sherry's wet tightness. Jake thought of how badly he wanted to explode like a balloon inside her. Unfortunately, he prepared himself as he began to create a pace and tried to be careful not to hurt his lover.

It was slow at first. Not that Sherry was complaining. But as Sherry moans became louder and the more she screamed out in pleasure, only could turn Jake on so much more.

He began to move much quicker now.

"Jake!" Sherry cried.

Jake began to hold onto Sherry's breasts to hold her still and keep her pleasured.

"Oooohhhh." Sherry mewed. "Keep going, Jake."

Jake began to slam his hips into Sherry's with all he had. Sherry's toes and fingers had curled up. She began to scream again. Her folds began to squeeze around Jake. Jake knew he had to left go but he couldn't just yet. The sex was just too great... For both of them to eve handle.

They climaxed deeply, Jake emptied himself into Sherry's walls and Sherry accepted every drop lost in the pleasure and orgasm.

Suddenly, Jake woke up. Sherry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. They both were fully clothed. All of the events that had occurred were only a dream. He sighed in relief then frowned, he somehow wished his fantasy was true. He looked down on his shoulder at the sudden weight. Then he smiled down to Sherry. He thought it would be nice to get to know her once he had his fifty million. After Sherry shifted off of his shoulder. Jake stood up looked outside. The snow had started to lighten as it fell, the storm was dying out.

Suddenly, as Jake turned to see if Sherry was still asleep, she was wide awake touching her bruised arm. Jake almost jumped thinking his dream was about to become a reality. Until, he looked at the window and shook off the feeling. Then, proceeded by walking over and sitting next to Sherry once again.

"So, you've always been like that? You know, the whole healing thing?"

"My dad was a scientist." Sherry began. Jake smiled, inside himself willing wanting to get to know her. "He was working on BOWs when I was exposed. Luckily, I was treated with a vaccine before it was too late. But, the virus adjusted and adapted. It's been apart if me ever since." Her words seemed to have a sigh to it, she seemed tired by the whole situation.

"What happened to your father?"

"His research killed him." Jake jumped at her words. "By the time he died, his body wasn't even recognizable."

Jake began to apologize felling the same sympathy for Sherry. He too had lost a parent, his own mother. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

Sherry shook her head. "That's alright. Besides, I never walked out empty handed."

"Yeah. You got super powers." Jake said, waving his hands and smirked playfully.

"That's not what I meant." Sherry said in a serious tone. "The people who saved me, Leon and Claire, are the closest friends I have ever had."

Jake stared at his knee. "Claire's that BSAA guy's sister, right?"

Sherry nodded. "They risked their lives for me back in Raccoon City. I guess I'm still just.. Trying to live up to their example. Never giving up. No matter the odds."

Jake had to admit she had a point. Sherry certainly was something. Something was not even enough to describe her.

Out of the blue, Jake turned, alarmed by something. Then, jumped onto Sherry. Sherry's big blue eyes looked up at him concerned and afraid she was about to be raped. His fantasy filled his mind for a moment. He smirked down at her and shook his head at her. "Speaking of odds."

* * *

Author's Notes: I feel like I plagiarized. I did not mean to. But I thought it would be cool to incorporate that last part. Ah well, there is a disclaimer for that haha. It really tied this short story together. Especially if you played RE6. Ah well. We got a chance to see what goes on in that perverted 20 year olds mind. Can you believe Jake is younger than Sherry!? Ah well. I don't care! They belong together. Hope you enjoyed this tasteful sweet lemon. Bring on the smutty reviews you cheeky bastards! 3 R&R! Happy thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
